Khamûl
Khamûl was one of the nine Ringwraiths, second only to the Witch-king himself, in Middle-earth after Arnor was defeated. Biography Second Age Khamûl was once a mortal man who ruled the lands of the East known as Rhûn. He received one of the nine Rings of Power from the Dark Lord Sauron and in time he was corrupted and became one of his servants. His fall into Sauron´s hands could explain why Rhûn was allied to Mordor. He commanded the fortress of Dol Guldur after Sauron's return to Mordor.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Three, IV: "The Hunt for the Ring" War of the Ring of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring]] Khamûl was the Wraith who pursued the Hobbits to Bucklebury ferry in the Shire, and who asked Farmer Maggot for "Baggins" just before Frodo Baggins left Hobbiton.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter IV: "A Short Cut to Mushrooms" Khamûl also appeared in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields with the other Nazgûl, mounted on his Fell beast and killing Gondor's soldiers at the beginning of the battle. After the Witch King´s demise, he and the other seven lesser Nazgûl retreated to Mordor. Afterwards, Khamûl became the leader of the Nazgûl. He led the Nazgûl on the Battle of the Morannon riding his fell beast before being attacked by the eagles. The Nazgûl retreated when they sensed that Frodo claimed the Ring for himself. He fell after the Ring was destroyed.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter III: "Mount Doom" Names He was called the Shadow of the East, and the Black Easterling.Unfinished Tales, Introduction, Part Three, IV: "The Hunt for the Ring", Note 1 He was a King of Easterlings before being given one of the Nine Rings. He was the only Ringwraith whose name was given by J.R.R. Tolkien, as well as one of the six Ringwraiths not of Númenorean descent. Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's film trilogy In Peter Jackson's film adaptation of ''The Lord of the Rings trilogy, Khamûl was shown briefly and speaks, to Farmer Maggot, who directs him onwards to Hobbiton. Later, the Hobbits evade Farmer Maggot, but Frodo senses a presence and tells his friends to get off the road. Hiding behind a tree, the Hobbits hushed as the former Easterling approached, catching their scent. As the four stayed quiet, Merry throws a sack of vegetables behind the Rider's horse, alarming Khamûl and causing him to leave the Hobbits undetected. In The Return of the King, after the ring was destroyed, Khamûl died along with the seven other Ringwraiths during the eruption of Mount Doom. Video games *Though not named in the game, Khamûl was featured in The Lord of the Rings Online as the Lieutenant of Dol Guldur. He commands the forces of Sauron in Mirkwood and was the final boss of the 12-person raid on Barad Guldur, along with his Fell-beast. Rumors *According to another version of the stories Khamûl was stationed at Dol Guldur on March 6th, when Aragorn revealed himself to Sauron and began marching on the wood elf kingdoms on March 10th. On March 11th, his forces began assailing the nearby Lórien. After this failed, much of his force passed around the border of the woods and entered the Wold of Rohan. On March 12th, they were met with Ents sent east from Fangorn and Isengard, and were routed. Lórien was then attacked twice more on March 15th and March 22nd, but was never entered. The forces of Dol Guldur also went north into Mirkwood, battling the forces of King Thranduil under Mirkwood's trees, the climax of these battles being on March 15, 3019 which after a "long battle... and great ruin and fire" was won by Thranduil's forces. References External link * de:Khamûl nl:Khamûl pl:Khamûl Category:Villains Category:Easterlings Category:Nazgûl Category:Ring bearers Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Undead Apparitions Category:Men Category:Wraiths Category:Minions of Angmar